Confesions
by moonsmile931
Summary: Its has been 2 weeks since the incident that happent with shito's kidnapping.Chika now releases how important shito really is to him. He decides to tell his feelings to shito. But how will shito react about this?*ON HOLD UNTIL FEB*
1. Confessions

**just in case if i did anny ooc let me know and please let me know if i did anything wrong on this story. since is my first**

**I hope you enjoy =D**

**I dont own zombie-loan(i wish i could)**

**OK ON WITH THE STORIE!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It has been 2 weeks since we rescue shito for being kidnappe and also 2 weeks since I release how how important shito really means to me. I never though that I might actually like guys and especially shito of all people. Seriously since the first time I met him he and I hadn't always gotten along Always punching and insulting each other. Saying that the only reason we have to get along was so we could pay off our depts.

Before I couldn't careless if something happen to him or not but here I am now standing infront of the door of shito's room determinade to tell him how I feel. Honestly the way that he's serious about everything He would just problably shove it into my face and used it to humiliated me. But I don't really care If he does I just want to get this feeling off my chest once and for all. I'm gonna do it there's no turning back from here on.

So I knock at his door several times until I heard him said "**Come in**" I step into shito's room while closing the door behind me I look around the room and see all the weird stuff that shito has been collecting.

"**What is it Akatsuki? do you have some business with me**?" shito said while closing the book that he was reading while he was sitting on his bed.

I stood there looking at him carefully. He wasn't wearing his ordenary clothes. He had a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants on him. His hair was a little messed up because he was lying on the bed a few moments ago. I was lost in my thoughts thinking of how cute he look. I just wanted to grab him right now and make him mine the way you could see is beautyfull white skin under that t-shirt sooo cute and those color of his eyes man by just looking at them i would always lose my self.**'Men I just want to hug him and never let him go'** at that last though I was inturupted from my fantasy when i heard shito speak again.

"**Out with it Akatsuki! If you have something to say just say it**!"shito says while sitting up**"If you are just going to stand there and stare at me like that then get out of my room**" He says it with a face that he just wanted to get back on reading his book.

I didn't say anything instead I took some several steps so I could be standing infront of him. I looked at those beautyfull brown eyes of his before i began to speak."**I had something important to tell you that i been meaning to tell you for some quite time now put i didn't have the courage to tell you up until now**." I said while i felt that i was blushing a little.

"**Then what is it that yo-"**I Interrupted him by laying my face close to his face until my lips touch his. OH MY GOD! i could not belive how good it feels to feel does warm and soft lips of his againts mine. For the first time in my life i have never felt this feeling that is overflowing my body with new sensations. shito try to struggle so he could break the kiss but everytime he did i just hold him even tighter close to me not wanted to leave the warm and sweet lips that were against mine. Finally i decided to pull and see him staring at me with those beautyful eyes of his finally i manage to grab the last corage that i had to said the words that i been wanting to say for over 2 weeks now.

"**Shito i like you**"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**So that's it for now i hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIE!=D**


	2. Rejections

**Thanks for all your support sorry if it was a little late**

**I hope you enjoy =D**

**I don't own any character from Zombie-Loan**

**Again sorry if there are any OCC**

**x.x.x..x.x.x**

"**Shito I like you**"

Those where the words that Akatsuki said after he kiss me in my lips taking me by surprise. I couldn't believe that that he just told me that he likes me. To tell you the truth since the first day I saw this guy I kinda had a crush for him who wouldn't with his beautiful smile that always gives to everyone almost lighting up the place. Which leads at the kinda way that I treat him. I didn't want him to find out about my true feelings for him. He would just feel disgusting about a person of his same gender liking him. Well that's what I thought that would happened before He lean over and kiss me and worst he told me that he likes me.

So I sat there in shock not believing on what just happened. Akatsuki's hands where now laying on my shoulders while looking at me making direct eye contact waiting for me to answer. I was starting to get nervous my face felt kinda hot and god why couldn't I stop staring at dose soft lips of his. The only thing I could think of that moment is that I had to get away before this feeling that I'm starting to feel against my chest takes over and completely reviles my feelings for him.

"**Huh? What could you repeated that again Akatsuki I didn't quite catch on what you say I just thought you say you like me**" I said sounding kinda nervous. He lead his face close to mine again and we started to kiss for the second time.

I was slowly lost in pleasure. I couldn't think clearly any more. The only thing I could think of right now is on those sweet lips of his pushing against mine. If I don't stop this right now I'm afraid that I'll lose myself and tell him how I really feel.

He slowly broke the kiss between us and put both of his hands on my cheeks. "**I like you shito. I didn't release before but now I do. I want to be with you, to feel your presence, To show you how much important you really are to me**" He said while pushing our lips together again while our bodies slowly lay on the bed. I felt that he slowly rush one of his hands under my t-shirt. I gasp at the sensation when he grabs one of my nipples. Allowing access for his toughen to enter mine. Slowly deepening our kiss. My body felt week by this new sensations that it felt. I wanted to push him away. To tell him to leave my room. But my body seems not to listen to my mind. Completely wanting the opposite of what my mind was thinking. My body desire more than those sweet lips that are now against mine it desire so much more. If I don't stop this now the only thing that I would gain from this is getting myself hurt again. 'Damn it Shito move!' I thought to myself.

He quickly switch from my lips and started kissing and biting my neck. "**Stop…"**I said while trying to keep my breath under control. He lead forward to my ear and whispered "**Your soo cute when you're like this**" He said while getting back at kissing my neck a gain. "**Stop..this Akatsuuu.."**I said while I felt his hand reaching towards my pants.

**'Come on move Damn it move**!' I finally manage to gain some control over my body again. "**Get off of e Akatsuki**" I said while pushing him away. Setting on the floor and looks at me with a hurt feeling from his golden eyes. "**why**" He ask me while looking at me. "**Because we are both guys that's why**" I said while putting my T-shirt down. He quickly stood up from the floor while keeping his eyes on me "**So as long as there's love it doesn't matter what the gender means and don't tell me that you don't feel the same thing that I feel about you. You may fool everybody else but I can see the way that you looked at me when we are standing next to each other. It's so obvious that you like me to!**" He said while taking some few steps closer to me.

"**Out**" I said while trying to control the anger that was building up inside. "**What**?" he said looking at me confuse. I couldn't take this anymore I had to push him away now other wise he might end up getting hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the same thing happened again no its better this way.

So I quickly stood up from my bed while grabbing Chika from his hands and Toss him out off my room while yelling "**Get the fuck out**!" While slamming the door at him.

**'Its better this way. Its better this way before he gets hurt because of me'** I thought while slowly sitting against the door. **'But why does my chest hurt so much. Maybe is because I rejected a confession from the person I like or the expression that he put when I kick him out of my room'** I thought while putting my knees against my chest while slowly letting out warm tiers from my eyes.

For the first time I'm a long time since that day. I began to cry.

x.x.x.x..xx.x..x.

**I know I'm bad. But before you say anything this is not the end there's more coming next**

**hope you enjoy it!**

**Please Review!=D**

Sorry about that I try to put a little lemon into the story put it seems that I failed


	3. Not giving up

**Sorry it took so long but here it is hope you like it**

**I don't own zombie-loan( but I do own this fiction ;D)**

**EEEEENNNJOOOOYYYYY!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"**_I wonder if everything went well on chika's confession_**." said a girl that was kneeling and cleaning the hallways floor. She had gray short hair and deep green eyes that where shining brightly behind the glasses that she had on. Even thought she had a fragile body she might be the kind of type that when she puts her mind into things she can accomplish anything. Still keeping on cleaning the floor she lets out a desperate sing with all the nervous that was building inside of her. "**_hrrrrrrrrrrgggggg! I just hope that when chika tells shito how he feels about him. He just does not end up with a big hole on the front of his head_**." She says to herself while letting out another sing. After a few minutes of silence. Suddenly the girl got out of her deep thoughts when she heard walking noises heading to her direction. She quickly stood up and look at the direction where the walking sounds where coming and let out a relive breath when she notice who was coming at her direction.

"**Well good morning chika. Are you having a good day?"** she said while letting out a small smile on her lips. But then she stop smiling at him when she notice there was no responding coming from the gray-hair guy. **'OH no**' she thought while she took some few steps closer to chika so she could be standing right in front of him. "**Did you already tell shito how you feel?.**'' She asks earning a nub from him. She couldn't tell what he was feeling. His face was emotionless. **'Either something really good happen that he doesn't know how to express it or that he just got rejected really bad by shito earning him something that definitely got hit on his face'** she thought while staring at the red spot that was on chika's face. **"Did it went we-."** "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GOPHER!."** Chika said while picking up the bucket that was fill with water and throw it at the girl with gray hair. She was startle by the sudden action from chika that she didn't had time to dodge it and end up losing a foot and falling into the wets floor a long with her.

"**Me? What did I do wrong all that I did was give you some advise**!" she said standing up from the floor not even caring if her close where even wet. "**That's exactly my point. I should had know that it was a bad idea to listen to you when I didn't what to do. And because of that mistake who knows if shito would end up killing me the next time we see each other or just ignore me like he usually had."** He lets out a short breath to calm himself before speaking again. "**And just when he was just starting to talk to me a little more than usual**." He said while putting a sad expression. The girl with the gray hair was about to say something to comfort chika when a voice of a girl interrupted her. "**That may be truth but that doesn't give you any reason to bully my michiru-chiru just because you got rejected straight out**." Said a girl with deep green hair suddenly came out of nowhere. "**What does this had anything to do with you koyomi? And what the hell are you doing here**?" chika said while pointing at her.

Koyomi took some steps forward and gave a big hug to michiru before she began to speak. "**Well considering the fact that your being a total jerk to the person who has help you during the last week. Supporting you along the way. Then when it comes the day when you finally express your feelings then you got rejected right on the spot and come here to bully my michiru-chiru even that thought that you knew all along what would happened if he said no**." koyomi said while giving a serious stare to chika.

Chika didn't want to admit that koyomi was right but the truth was that she was. He knew all along what would happen when he made up his mind. But guess he wasn't mentally preparate of being rejected right on the same spot. He didn't even think of the possibility of being rejected by shito and because of it he was yelling at the one person that was helping him and supporting him all the way. Now that he started to think about it he felt kind of guilty of taking everything out on michiru. He should have known better than that.

He took some air in and out trying to calm himself before he spoke. "**I guess your right koyomi. I'm sorry michiru I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. I guess I was so upset that I got rejected that my mind was only trying to find something to take my desperation out on and for throwing that bucket of water at you."** Chika said while giving a weak smile. "**Don't worry about it chika I totally understand you. I only wish that I could help you in some way so things might have turn for the better.'**' Michiru said while looking down. "**It's okay this way" chika mutter to himself.**

"**Wait so you just confess to shito how you felt about him and as soon as you get rejected you just gave up just like that?**'' koyomi ask to chika. Earning a knob back from him. "**So all that saying that you love shito and stuff was just a lie**?'' she said with a serious look. Chika looking up to koyomi and quickly answer. "**of course I love him. Maybe yeah I somehow didn't get along with him before but that was just because he was being such a jerk and before I release how important he really means to me**" he responded with a sad tone. "**So just because you got rejected one time doesn't mean you had to give up on your first try. If you do really love and care for him you will prove to him how much he really means to you and how serious you are about this. And by giving up it only is going to show that you where just bluffing**." Koyomi said while michiru said "**Yeah she's right**." Chika looked to michiru to koyomi while thinking things throught. They are right I was a fool of thinking of giving up that easily. I must prove to shito how serious I'm about this. But the question is how was he supposing to that? "**Your right but my question is how I'm supposed to prove to shito how much I love him?"** chika asked koyomi. She let out a big smirk on her face while she laid dow both chika and michiru in both of her arms. "**Don't worry about it chika-san! I just got this perfect plan all planned out**" she said letting out a small chuckled. "**a plan**?" michiru ask with curiosity. "**That's right michiru-chiru a brilliant plan that by the end of this 3 weeks shito would be already in your arms**" koyomi said while making and evil laugh.

**'oh boy this is going to be along week**.' michiru thought almost afraid of thinking on what was going through koyomi's mind. While chika was thinking **'I won't give up from this point on. No matter what it takes shito I would do everything it takes to take down your walls and get into your heart**."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**hope you like it so far PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THAT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY =D;**


End file.
